


吵架该怎么解决

by Sakatabj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakatabj/pseuds/Sakatabj
Summary: 2019/10/10





	吵架该怎么解决

“啊、别进——呜！”  
心里叫嚣着拒绝，身体却总是违背意愿摆出迎合的姿势，土方十四郎在坂田银时进入自己的时候夹紧了屁股，抬起脚圈住了对方的腰，男人的双手狠狠地掐着他的腰，他右腰上有条陈年老疤，是在武州的乡野里和人打架的时候烙下的，只不过，和它的年龄相反，它一点都不稳重。  
坂田银时作为他现阶段的交往对象，比任何人都要清楚这一点，而那块地方就好像是为他而存在的，每当他双手握住土方十四郎的腰，大拇指的指腹就恰好按在那条疤上。  
那里就像是坏掉了一样，总比别处热，男人摸惯了刀，指腹的皮肤像是刀锋刚在上面划过，让他在他全身热涌如浪之时皮开肉绽，他忍不住想象自己是坂田银时犬齿下可悲的猎物，只能任其宰割，他甚至纵容自己沉溺在这份痛苦中，一边不甘的咬着牙，一边诚实面对自己的渴望。  
只要不是现在的情况下，他都乐意享受。可眼下这种状况，他除了气愤和屈辱再没有别的感受了。  
坂田银时的阴茎刚刚进入他后穴里，几乎不用刻意适应，他的后穴已经接受了他，擅自收缩蠕动着，催促男人快点动作起来。  
“不……”  
如它所愿，那根粗暴的东西立刻撑开了它发痒的沟壑，拉扯开的光滑内壁在不断地抽插中肿胀充血，不知羞耻的渗出液体，吃不饱似的嗦着抿着，发出啧啧的品尝声。  
他抓住坂田银时的手臂，视线已不受他理智操控，悬浮在白发男人的脸和低矮的天花板之间，松开了咬紧的牙关，夹杂着的呻吟让他的抗拒变得弱气，“嗯、混蛋，停下……”  
“停下？”白发男人往前狠狠一顶，对他浑身的震颤报以轻笑，趾高气昂的宣告自己的强权，“你里面可不是这么说的哦~”  
他低下头，试图亲吻他，土方却猛地偏过头去。  
这已经是第几次，他都记不清楚了，好像只要他们之间出现了冲突就会通过上床来解决，似乎再也没有其他方案一样。  
实际上，最开始的时候，土方十四郎也认为这是最简单最直接的办法，没有什么比这更适合他们。  
可现在他厌倦顿生，胸中烦闷，高涨的情欲和低落的思绪把他搞得头晕眼花，空荡荡的胃里忽然涌起一股酸气。  
“等……”  
男人不知疲倦似的动着腰，再次无视了他的话，胃部猛地痉挛，与之一同到来的还有爆发的愤怒，“滚开！”土方十四郎抬脚踹开坂田银时，却说不出下一句话。  
他趴在床边止不住的干呕，冷汗顺着额头淌到鼻尖，然后砸在酒店的地毯上，无声无息，他手指抠住床头的矮桌，指节因为用力而泛着不正常的白色。  
呕吐感让他顾不上其他，剧烈抽搐的胃似乎想要冲出喉咙，片刻而已，他已经完全没了力气，浑身上下湿哒哒，被冷汗泡着，这份寒意让他忍不住颤了一下，紧接着他被一块毯子包裹住了，白发男人在一旁紧张又无措的问着：“你怎么了，土方？”  
世界忽然变得安静极了，他闭上眼， 一动没动，牵扯的内脏安稳下来，像是结束了一次毫无预兆的掉落。  
“我打电话找医生吧。”  
他嘶哑着，掩饰不住虚弱，“不用……”  
“你撑住。”  
他为什么从来都不听他的话！总是擅自做决定！  
牙齿紧咬着，这一瞬间他恨不得咬破白发男人的喉咙，可最终只有一拳挥出，狠狠地砸在坂田银时的脸上，惯力让白发男人歪倒在床，他怔忡片刻才慢慢起身，嘴角已多了一道鲜血，这道伤口对他来说不算什么，他只是静静地看着土方十四郎，眼里无悲无喜，泛着一圈无奈的红，“你……”  
“我烦了。”土方十四郎撇开眼，“我想我们可能真的不适合做情侣，先分开吧。”  
别人不也都那么说，两个过分相似的人绝不可能和平共处，他们不信，非要共躺在一张床上，到最后还不是三天两头吵架，两败俱伤。  
土方说完这句话之后松了口气，却不敢正视一言不发的白发男人，也不敢再想，拼命用屯所里还没处理完的事务填满脑袋，匆匆穿上衣服离开了酒店。  
草率的说了一句分手，之后的半个月土方十四郎竟真的再没见过坂田银时。他可不是在期待什么，只是觉得这不太符合那家伙的性格，但又说不出哪里不对。  
能让他联想到白发男人的东西只有山崎每日放在他案上却总是支支吾吾说不出来源的养胃茶。  
*  
“几个浪人劫持了一个小女孩，现在在大楼顶层，形势严峻。”记者站在大楼门前做着实况报道，她背后的30层大楼耸然立着，周围被巡警的警车围的水泄不通，熙熙攘攘的路人驻足在远处，遥望着大楼顶端。  
“真选组来了！是土方副长，我们去采访一下。”  
“别挡路。”土方十四郎带着人从车里奔下来，皱着眉一脚踹开挡路的摄影师，他这幅样子，总是无愧于鬼之副长的名声的。  
实况转播无奈断掉，麻烦就留给电视台里坐着的那群人去解决，土方十四郎到顶楼之前，心里隐约的浮起坂田银时的脸来，宛如福至心灵，他隐约有预感。  
“啊我说，大好的天气站在楼顶太浪费了，不如去河堤，去公园。”  
阳光下有些刺眼的天然卷出现在视野中央，他看到男人懒散的提着刀，以一种无法让人忽视的姿态站在几个浪人面前。  
真是个爱找麻烦的男人，“啧。”土方十四郎咬着烟屁股，站到了坂田银时身边，严厉的说：“无关人士快点滚蛋！”  
“什么无关人士？”坂田银时瞪大眼，“那边那个小姑娘，可是我委托人的女儿，阿银在工作，工作！”  
“你还真是爱找一些麻烦的工作啊！死天然卷，这里现在是真选组的地盘了！”土方十四郎咬牙切齿，“不想被误伤就快走开。”  
“我的委托就不劳副长先生了。”坂田银时掏了掏耳朵，“我可不放心把小孩子交给你们这种暴力机关。”  
“交给你这个大叔才更危险吧。”  
“喂你们在说什么！”在他们突然爆发的斗嘴中懵逼的浪人还严阵以待的举着刀，站在楼顶边缘的光头浪人把哭累的小女孩拎起来，“我们要把她丢下去喽！”  
“等等等等！”坂田银时忽然连声说：“你们想要什么，虽然不想告诉你们，但是这孩子的老爹是个有钱人噢！你们要一笔钱就可以潇洒过日子了！”  
“哪有这样谈判的啊！”土方十四郎低声斥责，却看到坂田银时朝他飞快的看了一眼，那眼神明明什么都无法表达，但他看到他耳后的青筋跳了一下。  
这家伙在说谎拖延时间，那女孩的老爹根本是个没钱货。  
土方十四郎立刻背过手，朝背后的队员悄悄下命令，“从楼体外侧上来，解救人质”。  
那头的浪人明显的动摇了，“你以为我相信你？”  
坂田银时毫不犹豫的指了指身旁的黑发男人，“这位是大名鼎鼎的真选组副长，他不会说谎的，是吧，副长大人。”  
土方十四郎挑挑眉，冷淡的点了点头，“嗯。”  
“这回信了吧，只要你们把小女孩放下来，会有很多钱的哦~”  
“你当我们傻子啊，现在放下她，立刻就会被真选组抓住的吧！”  
白发男人偷偷瘪了瘪嘴，一副计谋被识破的的样子，“那你们想怎样？”  
“三亿拿来，给我们一辆车，否则就……”他手里的刀移向小女孩纤细的脖子，却不想小女孩忽然张嘴咬住了他的手腕，她用尽了全身的力气，一口下去就见了血，浪人立刻脸色大变尖叫出声，手臂猛地一甩，却忘了自己还站在楼顶边缘，“啊啊啊啊啊——”两个人一起摔下顶楼。  
“糟了！”  
土方十四郎冲出去，有人比他更快，如同一阵厉风刮过，谁都没看请的一瞬间，剩下几个浪人已经躺在地上，白发男人从30层楼顶一跃而下。  
“万事屋！！！”  
就算很久之前就见过白发男人在竖直的墙壁上飞奔而下的样子，像只从高空俯冲而下的猛禽，不达目的誓不罢休，可就算他见过一次……  
心脏和胃一起开始痉挛。  
沿着墙壁飞速下落的白发男人，途中拽住了真选组布置的救援绳，他几乎超越了人体的极限，终于在十几楼的高度追上了下落的小女孩，他高高跳起，把小女孩抱进怀中，然后撞开了大楼十层的玻璃，在众人的惊呼声中消失在视野里。  
而那个失足的浪人就没有这么幸运，小女孩获救的同时，他摔进了楼下消防员布置的缓冲气垫里，当场昏迷，生死未卜。  
“副长，你没事吧，脸色很不好。”  
土方十四郎撑着手臂退步离开边缘，瞥了一眼来关心他的队员，“没事。”  
“去看看下面怎么样。”  
他惊魂未定，心脏被人偷挖了一勺，却还是镇定自若的处理好现场，跟着队员下到十层，小女孩的父亲已经到了现场，一大一小正抱在一起。  
山崎：“副长，老板说他先回去了。”  
他默不作声的收回了四处漂移的视线。  
傍晚时，他掀开了常去的居酒屋的门帘，不管是有心还是无意，白发男人就在那坐着，脸上手臂上还贴着几个ok绷，模样有些滑稽。  
他坐下来，就坐他旁边，还偏偏一脸嫌弃，“怎么又看到你。”  
“是啊，江户就这么小。”忽略了土方的挑衅，银时声音略显疲惫。  
居酒屋老板递上酒菜，沉默一直持续着，直到土方撑不下去，开口问：“拿到报酬了么，今天。”  
“当然，那老爹虽然没什么钱，但出手意外阔绰。”  
“是么。”  
又没了话说，土方低下头看着杯里的酒，白发男人放下酒杯。  
要走了？明明还没说几句话。  
“万事……”/“土方。”  
四目相对，他们都看得出对方的紧张，银时先弯了嘴角，“土方，你还记得我们是为什么吵架的吗？”  
土方缓缓摇头，嘴角抑制不住的微微上扬，仅仅是因为白发男人就坐在他身边，积攒的紧张感便开始缓慢的释放，他感到安全，像进入了舒适圈，他还知道这种舒适感会在男人抱他时达到顶端。  
“我只是很……讨厌每次吵架都要那样解决。”  
银时也难得正经的点点头，“我也觉得我们应该好好谈谈。”他站起来离开居酒屋，土方十四郎跟上去。  
灯影昏黄，一前一后，直走到无人之处。  
“土方……”他微笑着拉住他的手，眼睛望着他，毫无顾忌的撒着娇，“说点什么吧。”  
“……”土方十四郎皱着眉头，“不许撒娇。”  
“好吧。”坂田银时点过头之后却变本加厉，伸开双臂，他拥抱住黑发男人，趴在他肩上，“对不起，如果我让你不舒服的话。”  
“我们和好吧，土方君。”  
“理由呢？”  
“因为……喜欢你。”  
冷不防这一句击在土方十四郎心口上，他叹了口气，抬手环住坂田银时的背。  
“你这样也太犯规了吧，坂田银时。”  
“呼。”白发男人长舒了一口气，半是笑着，他说：“土方，果然只有到你身边我才会觉得安心。”  
“什么啊……”他眨了眨眼，咽下莫名泛起的酸楚，“明明只是天然卷。”却总会说些让他心动的话。  
坂田银时忽然直起身，一把扯过土方十四郎的手往前走。  
“去哪？”  
“做情侣该做的事喽~”  
“所以还是要上床？！”  
“这可是你说的。”  
===tbc===  
祝愉快  
_(:з冫京)_  
胡编乱造没头没尾，银时，阿妈明年再给你过生日！


End file.
